


hypnos

by aromadillo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, do people even read kiho anymore, how do I even tag this, i'm a kiho cuddles ambassador, i'm sorry this is very self indulgent, kihyun can't sleep poor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromadillo/pseuds/aromadillo
Summary: It’s nearing 3 am and Kihyun just can’t take it anymore.-
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to tell you this is just me being self-indulgent trying to create a space where i don't have to worry about these two smh  
> it's ,, soft

It’s nearing 3 am and Kihyun just can’t take it anymore. He’s been tossing and turning for hours now, unable to calm himself enough to drift off to dreamland. His mind is simply against him tonight, bringing up every mistake he made on his chemistry exam last week and every time he said ‘good morning’ instead of ‘good evening’ when greeting his neighbours past 6 o’clock in the god damn _afternoon_. He even made tea and watched some cute sloth videos hoping that it’d help him sleep but that was almost two hours ago and he is still very much awake.  


His head feels so heavy and his entire body hurts from exhaustion by the time he decides that he’s had enough of staring at his ceiling in the dark and gets out of his bed, angrily kicking off his covers. He stumbles a bit as he stands up way too quickly after hours of laying down and has to blink a few times to regain his vision before he lets his feet lead him out of his bedroom and into the corridor. He stands there for a few moments, unsure of what to do now. It takes his sleepy mind about a minute to register that there’s soft light bleeding out into the dark hallway out of the room opposite his. Hoseok’s room. Kihyun frowns.  


‘The hell?’  


_Why is Hoseok awake at 3 in the morning?_ But, well, so is he.

Kihyun stands there, staring dumbly at Hoseok’s door and wonders if it’d be too weird if he just came in and asked if he can sleep there. Maybe ask for a cuddle while he’s at it. And for a kiss. And for Hoseok’s hand in marriage. Honestly, sharing an apartment with Hoseok is _hell_ , especially since Kihyun realised that Hoseok is as close as you can possibly get to perfection and that he really Really wants to tap that. And date that. Marry that.  


The rational thing to do in this situation would probably be going back to his bed and continuing to stare at his ceiling. Kihyun, however, is incredibly tired and therefore very far from rational so he bites his lip and slowly opens the door to Hoseok’s room, expecting to find him working on something for his composition class. What he doesn’t expect is finding Hoseok curled up in a ball, on top of his sheets, with furrowed eyebrows and clenched fists. Kihyun’s heart jumps and falls to the bottom of his stomach in worry, and he carefully walks over to Hoseok’s bed, thinking of a way to soothe the sleeping boy. He quietly sits on the edge of the bed and softly places his hand in Hoseok’s hair. He briefly wonders if he should try to open Hoseok’s palms because now that he’s closer he can see how white his knuckles are, but he settles on just brushing through his hair with trembling fingers, willing every cell in his body away from brushing his thumb across the crease on Hoseok’s forehead. _Boundaries Kihyun. He’s just your roommate._  


‘Hoseok, bun, wake up’ it’s whispered softly, in case that Hoseok might actually hear the nickname he doesn’t even know he has. That’d be embarrassing.  


‘Come on silly, wake up’ he says a bit louder as he delicately scratches down Hoseok’s nape and tense shoulder. Hoseok’s face twitches and his eyes fly open. The sudden motion startles Kihyun a bit but he doesn’t stop his (hopefully) soothing movements on Hoseok’s nape.  


‘There you go, hi’ Hoseok looks at Kihyun with wide eyes, slowly settling back in reality. Kihyun tilts his head.  


‘Hi. Uh, what time is it?’ Damn, Hoseok’s voice sounds rough. Kihyun smiles apologetically.  


‘Around 3 am. I’m sorry for walking into your room at this hour but I couldn’t sleep and I saw that your light was on so I thought you were awake. I’m sorry. I, uh, I can go’ Kihyun starts blabbering, suddenly embarrassed now that he has Hoseok’s puppy eyes looking into his own. He moves to get up from the bed, removing his hand from Hoseok’s hair and ready to hide away in his bedroom and never come out again. Maybe he can move to the opposite end of the city for good measure. But Hoseok is quick to shake his head, eyes impossibly wide.  


‘Please don’t go’ he clears his throat and looks away looking shy ‘I mean, if you’re okay with it. It’s just…I had this really unsettling dream and I don’t exactly fancy being alone right now’  


A well-rested Kihyun would probably have to fight a squeak from leaving his mouth. An exhausted Kihyun only stares at Hoseok for a few seconds before nodding.  


‘Yeah okay’  


Hoseok’s eyes light up a little and he scoots back to make more space on the bed. He gets under the covers and lifts them up for Kihyun, who quickly turns off the light and settles down next to the older boy. _Damn Hoseok’s sheets smell so nice. What fabric softener does he use?_  


‘Wanna talk about that dream of yours?’ Kihyun questions quietly into the dark. He hears movement and assumes it’s Hoseok shaking his head.  


‘No, not really. Honestly, I already forgot most of it but the unpleasant feeling stayed, you know? I just-‘ He pauses, sounding unsure. Kihyun hums, somehow already feeling his brain shutting down.  


‘You what, Seok?’  


‘Do you think we could maybe, uh, we-‘ Hoseok whines a bit and hides his face in his hands ‘Would you be okay with cuddles?’ he asks quietly.  


Kihyun gapes at him in the dark, the butterflies in his stomach suddenly going batshit crazy. He can’t help but wonder if Hoseok’s hair smells as nice as his pillow does. He doesn’t trust his voice so he just nods and moves closer to Hoseok, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. Hoseok lets out a shaky breath and puts an arm around Kihyun’s waist, snuggling in close. His breath tickles Kihyun’s collarbone but it’s so warm and comfortable that he doesn’t feel the need to squirm away. Instead he puts his nose in Hoseok’s hair and _oh yes it Does smell nice_. He’s so tired that he almost gives in and presses a soft kiss there, but sadly he’s still conscious enough to stop himself from doing that. Who isn’t conscious enough however, is Hoseok, who gently kisses Kihyun’s collarbone and hooks his ankle around Kihyun’s legs with a dreamy exhale.  


‘Goodnight Kiki’  


Kihyun is left breathless but also giddy, so he tightens his hold around Hoseok’s shoulders and smiles into his hair.  


‘Goodnight bun’

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> um i haven't written anything in YEARS wow okay
> 
> thank you so much for reading ! i really appreciate it
> 
> if you so wish you can find me on twitter @aromadillo  
>  (i don’t know how technology works i don’t know how to do the redirect thingy sowwy)


End file.
